Nightmare
Carrie Krueger is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball and is the girlfriend of Black Lightning. She is a depressed ghost who is in Miss Simian's class at FusionFall Institute of Technology. Her first appearance was a cameo in "The Third" and her first major appearance in "The Ghost." It is revealed in "The Mirror," that a man named the Snatcher (formerly known as Vladus Lokowitchki) is her father. Appearance Carrie outfit is similar to Secret's due to their similar powers. She wears a long sleeve black body suit with a grey long sleeve over coat hoody that fades when she activates her powers. She sports a ruff, short, unkempt platinum blonde bangs, and has cyan eyes. Personality Carrie is a stereotypical "emo" and like Raven who enjoys being miserable (although she considered and once referred to herself as a 'punk rock chick). Unlike most emo kids, who usually only hang out with other emos, Carrie is a social floater who will talk to anyone, possibly because besides Raven, the team lacks other emos. She regularly interacts with the other girls and usually participates in Zach and the rest of the class' antics. She states pain is the only emotion she can feel. Despite this, she has shown other emotions and has been seen smiling on occasion. During Halloween, Carrie blushes when Darwin kisses her, a sign of feeling love. She is capable of compassion, as she seemed genuinely concerned for Zach and Darwin's safety. In "The Pony," a softer side of her was shown when she saw A Pony's Tail by mistake and admitted that she found it touching. Relatives Vladus (father) Carrie is revealed to have a strong relationship with her father. She shows genuine sympathy for him when she sees what the curse and loneliness had turned him into. She also takes offense when Zach and Darwin repeatedly insult her father. When they finally succeed in breaking the curse and freeing him, the first thing they do upon being reunited is embrace in a long hug. Friends Zach Carrie is shown to be a really good friend of Zach. In "The Ghost" Zach allowed her (somewhat reluctantly) to use his body so she could eat large amounts of food. When Zach refused to allow her to use his body near the end of the episode, she attempted to forcibly take it, resulting in a brief struggle. However, the two quickly reconciled and seemed to be on good terms from then on. Carrie also played a major role in helping to exorcise Jealousy from Zach's body again. In "Halloween," Carrie took Zach to a ghost party. When things got out of hand, she started getting deeply concerned about his safety, spending the entire night looking for him instead of partying. At the end of the episode, however, with Nicole glaring at her, she quickly abandoned him. Darwin Carrie seems to be on good terms with Darwin, who was the first to suggest using Zach's body in "The Ghost". In "The Flower" Carrie (and Leslie) used Darwin's body as a shield from incoming projectiles. In "Halloween," Darwin kisses Carrie immediately after becoming a ghost, revealing that Darwin has had feelings for her for some time. All she does in response is blush and look shocked. She kissed him again to warn him to "never try and kiss me again" near the end of the episode, but blushed indicating that she has a crush on him. She and Darwin are later seen holding hands and teaming up together facing a villain. Penny Carrie and Penny seem to be friends, as they were both seen hanging out in Molly's treehouse in "The Pressure". They are also seen hanging out together with the other girls. sinata Carrie ans her seem to get along well due to their similar personalities. Although, Carrie gets mad when she thinks Darwin and Sinata are dating but otherwise they have a very good relationship. Quotes “Well mine is so old that he doesn't have teeth.” —Carrie describing her fake boyfriend. “I just read about it on the internet! I didn't think it was gonna work!” —Carrie to Darwin. “DUH!” —Carrie belittling Zach “So if you don't get back to your bodies by the stroke of midnight, you'll remain ghosts, forever.” —Carrie warning Zach and Darwin “You know, there are easier ways to hurt your eyes. You could pour salt in them while staring at the sun, for example.” —Carrie to Zach “I thought I was a hardcore horror movie fan but I was living a lie! Tell me, is it wrong for a punk rock chick living in a haunted, malevolent mansion to be touched by the magical friendship of a pony?” —Carrie's reaction to A Pony's Tale “Uh, I think what Masami's trying to say is that, you guys are so perfect it kind of makes us wish for your downfall.” —Carrie describing Zach and Penny's relationship. “You know, the fact that you don't know what you're apologizing for means that you basically don't care.” —Carrie to Steven “Coach's workout was terrible. I actually felt alive” —Carrie describes Batman's workout. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Founding Members